Magical Worlds
by Jan-Jan-chan
Summary: Artemis Fowl is an extraordinary young man who can out think the greatest of thinkers; but what would happen if he were suddenly accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Would he turn to the path of goodness or turn to wizard villainy?
1. Prologue: Muggles and Mudmen

Hello to all of the Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter fans who have been patient. I have contemplated the direction of the story and hope you will enjoy this new path. In order to make the revised _Magical Worlds _work though, I've need to redo the first chapter (it was a tester chapter anyways). Never fear though, I shall be more constant with the updates now that I now know what I want to do with the story; and if I ever wander from my path, I give my permission to all of you to nag me. Seriously, spam me with e-mails if I fall behind. Finally, please enjoy the new _Magical Worlds _prologue until next we meet.

* * *

-Prologue-

_Muggles and Mudmen_

Things were starting to settle down in Haven City. No more Goblin rebellions, no more ransomed officers, and best of all, no more Artemis Fowl. Since his mind wipe, a huge worry had been lifted from the shoulders of the council and slowly, but surely, order was returning to the LEPrecon.

It was after hours in the Police Plaza, but a few stragglers remained. Major Trouble Kelp and his younger brother were still there, as well as Foaly and Commander Root. Seeing that Foaly and the commander practically lived there anyway, it wasn't really out of the ordinary.

"I'm tired! And hungry! Can't we just go home??" Grub whined while hunched over a plasma keyboard.

"Shut it." Trouble said lightly hitting the back of his brother's head.

"Ow! I'm telling mommy you were hitting me! You'll get in so-o-o much trouble, Trouble!" Grub dramatically massaged the back of his head. His brother just rolled his eyes.

"I barely tapped you, you whiner. And if you rat to mommy, I'll tell her that you've been slacking off on your duties. Now hurry up on that report; that was due _two weeks ago_! And then we can go home."

Grub sighed heavily and continued his typing. He was halfway through his last sentence, when there was a loud _crack_ in the room. Trouble and Grub looked around to see an old man with a long silvery beard and equally long hair, standing before them wearing a long cloak with audacious purple patterns. His mischievous blue eyes were covered by half moon spectacles perched on his crocked nose. Trouble would have immediately sent the old man on his way if it weren't for one small detail: he was a human.

Trouble and Grub just stared at the new anomaly in the room, and the anomaly stared back. He had an odd, almost calm look about his features as if popping into underground fairy cities at night was a normal pastime.

As if on cue, Grub let out an ear-splitting scream that filled the entire room. He held it for almost a full sixty seconds before running out of breath. When he finally calmed down, he fainted in his seat from exhaustion and fright. His brother's and the stranger's eyes watched as he slunk comically onto the floor.

The old human stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "If you are quite finished, I would like to have a word with Foaly and your commander." He said with utter calmness in a clear British accent.

The shock slowly wore off as the human before them spoke. Irritated and confused by this intruder's appearance, Trouble pulled out his Neutrino 3000 and aimed it at the old man.

"Alright mudman, put your hands where I can see th-." But Trouble's sentence was cut short by a flash of red light that leaped out and knocked his weapon from his hand, leaving it smouldering on the ground. Trouble looked up and saw that the old man was pointing a long, thin, wooden stick at Trouble. Annoyance faintly crossed the old man's features, but then relaxed and let his arm drop to his side.

Grub came to just in time to see the stranger's display of power. He stared at the stick and then started laughing like a loon. "It all makes sense now! I know what this is!"

Trouble looked at his brother hopefully. "You _do_? What?"

Grub's laughter died down to a low chuckle. "This is a dream! A mudman appearing out of know where and with a deadly stick! This-_thwap_-OW!" Trouble smacked his brother on the back of his head much more firmly than before.

"If this was a dream, would you have been able to feel that?!" Grub whimpered like a puppy. He was about to threaten Trouble with his ever reliable Mother, but stopped when he heard the clip clop of hooves.

"What are you two doing in here? Throwing a party or-." Foaly stopped his sarcastic remark and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the old mudman. Trouble and Grub smirked to themselves. The mudman was finished now. All the technology in the building was at Foaly's command. One push of a button and **BOOM**! Bye-bye mudman. "Albus Dumbledore! What are you doing here?"

The two brothers' jaws dropped in unison. Foaly trotted towards Albus, arms outstretched.

"It's good to see you after all these years professor."

"Likewise Foaly, I came to-."

"Wait just a troll pickin' minute!" Trouble stalked over to the old man and centaur, trying to look as fearsome as possible. This was difficult since he was one third of the other party's height. "What is this?! The Foaly _I_ know is paranoid to death about mudpeople! So excuse me if I find it a _little_ hard to believe that he'd start talking casually to a mudman who-."

Foaly half whined, half sighed. "He's not one of the mudmen, he's a wizard."

Grub started laughing hysterically again. "Only a _dream_ would be _this_ridiculous! I told you Trouble!"

"What's going on here?" Heads turned to see Holly standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was probably the only fairy that wouldn't go bonkers witnessing the sight before her. She'd had enough experience with mudmen to last her a lifetime, and this old man wasn't nearly as intimidating as some of the ones she'd met.

Foaly stammered slightly, his hooves echoing on the hard floor. "H-hey, Holly. Um, professor, maybe we should go somewhere more private so we can speak without anymore interrupt-."

"Hang on Pony Boy." Foaly whinnied in protest, but Holly carried on. "We're coming too, and we aren't leaving until we find out what's going on here."

"I'd be delighted if you'd accompany us to Commander Root's office." The wizard said. As he smiled cheerfully, everyone else paled. How would the commander react to this? Probably the same way he reacts to everything, yelling 'till his face adorns its famous red hue.

"All right then, just follow me." Foaly said as equally happily. Any opportunity to row the commander was not to be squandered.

The odd group made their way to Root's office, and without even knocking Foaly opened the door, leading them into the room. As they arranged themselves in various chairs around the commander's desk, they were silent; bracing themselves for the inevitable barrage of screams and yells. Root stared, his eyes bulging out of his head which was slowly turning purple. Finally he slammed his hands on his desk, lurching from his chair.

"What in the name of Frond is _going on here_!?" The cigar he was puffing away at before the intrusion fell from his mouth as the words streamed from them.

Unperturbed by Root's outburst, Dumbledore raised one hand peacefully. "Please, allow me to explain. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards. I came because of my connection with Foaly."

Hands still placed on his desk, Commander Root leaned forward menacingly, his eyes moving in the direction of Foaly. "Is that so?"

Foaly brushed Root's cut-eye away with his hairy hand. "When I was little the professor here took me from the Forbidden Forest to Haven. He thought that my immense intelligence could be put to better use. Centaurs are more connected to wizards than-"

"Ok, slow down." Root said rubbing his temples. "You said this guy is a wizard. Explain that first before you start talking about your life in forests no one can go into."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe I am quite capable of covering that section of the story. As you are all probably aware, the fairy folk left the surface during the Frond Dynasty to escape the muggles."

"Muggles?"

"What we magical people call 'muggles' are the equivalent of what the fairy folk call 'mudmen'. Now, as I was saying, during Frond's rule, 10 000 years ago, there were three races. The humans, the fairies, and the wizards; humans that have magic capabilities like fairies. During the war that took place, wizards were aligned with the People, but as the humans became more powerful, the wizards of that time switched sides. While most of the People retreated underground, a select few decided to go with the wizards. Among them were dragons, trolls, centaurs, goblins, pixies, and various others which have evolved differently compared to the People living here. You do not know this, because Frond and other ancient fairies erased any record of magical people ever existing feeling contempt towards them."

Dumbledore paused from his story telling to look at the stunned faces of the elves. "I think some drinks are in order."

"All right, just one-." Dumbledore silenced Foaly with a gesture of his hand.

"I shall take care of it." Dumbledore reached into his cloak pocket, pulled out his wand, and waved it in the air. Instantly, six mugs appeared in the air full of amber liquid that floated down towards each person. "Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks; drink up." Dumbledore and Foaly did not hesitate taking their drinks from the air, but the elves in the room were extremely wary.

"It's safe, right?" Holly said, raising an eyebrow at the mug.

"Of course it is! You'll love it Holly." Foaly said winking at her. They each took swigs from their cups, though Root was still hesitant; and felt the warm liquid pour down their throats.

"So," Trouble said between sips. "How does Foaly know about all this?"

"Originally, the centaurs split into two; one group leaving with Frond, the other staying topside. They didn't rely on the wizards as much though, depending on their own abilities to keep safe from the mudmen. They started living in dark dense forests to escape, and conveniently enough, a dark dense forest borders Hogwarts. I was born there, but didn't like the whole rugged thing, so the Prof helped me to come down here."

"Yeah," said Holly, looking at Foaly's belly. "I can't really see you being very good at living the rugged life." Foaly blushed slightly at the notion and pattered his hooves in defence.

"Since I am short on time, I will get straight to the point. I came to inquire about a youth that you have come into contact with in the past two years." He paused as he let the sentence sink in.

"Artemis Fowl?!" Holly said spitting out some of her drink and rising to her feet. "What could you possibly want with him?!"

Dumbledore waited for Holly to calm down before continuing. "I wish to know how well he has progressed since he kidnapped you before I make my decision. Foaly?"

There was a long pause as Holly, Root, and Foaly looked at each other. Finally Root opened his mouth to speak, his face cooling slightly.

"A month ago he was mind wiped. Though he came a long way from ransoming people, he was still too much of a threat to us, so he was wiped. With the loss of all he's learned in the past few years, we can't be sure whether he's grown a conscience or not." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully at the commander's response.

Foaly looked puzzled, which was not usual for the centaur. He hated to admit that Albus Dumbledore was one man he could not figure out. "Why do you want to know all this? What could you possibly want with Artemis?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Why, simply to deliver a letter to him." He pulled out a letter made from parchment and handed it to Foaly to examine. Foaly stared at it dumbstruck.

"Th… this is!"

"What is it?!" Holly said snatching the letter from Foaly's hands. Foaly just stared at the empty space where the letter was.

Holly ripped open the letter to reveal its contents with Trouble, Grub, and Commander Root looking over her shoulders. She read the parchment out loud. " 'Dear Mr Fowl. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…' "

"Uh, didn't you say that you're headmaster at that school?" Trouble asked Dumbledore, his brother standing behind him curiously.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it a school for magical people like you?"

Dumbledore nodded again.

"But," Holly said, a little unsure. "He's not from a magical family, is he?"

Foaly seemed to snap out of a trance to answer Holly's question. "Yes, but every so often, someone born from a muggle family might develop magical capabilities. I don't understand though, professor. Shouldn't he have been accepted over two years ago?"

Dumbledore gave Foaly a severe look. "To be honest, I was afraid. The Artemis from two years ago reminded me of a former student of mine, who possessed traits that I saw in the old, young Artemis."

"Who?" Holly asked incredulously.

Dumbledore's grave look deepened, his eyes sinking behind shadows. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. After graduation though, he changed his name. He became Lord Voldemort."

Foaly blanched and shrunk back, but everyone else just stared at Dumbledore.

"Who?" Holly asked again.

"Professor, don't you think you're being a bit critical?" Foaly stammered. "I mean, Artemis was bad, but he wasn't _bad _like _him._"

"Who?" Holly asked once more with emphasis.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, glancing down at his watch. "I'm afraid Foaly will have to explain that to you. I am needed elsewhere at the moment." He stood to bow to his hosts. "Good-bye Foaly, Commander Julius Root, Captain Holly Short, Major Trouble Kelp, and Corporal Grub Kelp. I hope to see you soon, and in good spirits."

Dumbledore straightened his cloak and was about to leave when Holly shouted. "Wait, how did you know our names, and even our ranks? And, how did you know about Artemis's plots?"

Dumbledore laughed heartily. "Why my dear elf; something as big as the underground element fairies' existence nearly being revealed to the muggles and Goblin rebellions is hardly something that goes unnoticed by wizards. Your names and such events involving Artemis are widely known among us. Artemis is quite infamous in our world. Good day to you all." And with that, there was another loud _crack_, and Dumbledore was gone.


	2. 01: New Knowledge

-Chapter 1-

_New Knowledge_

Artemis jolted from his meditative position, wide eyed and surprised. He was alone in his room with the curtains down, thinking as he so liked to do about morally ambiguous plots. The one currently percolating in his brain was concerning the lenses he found in his eyes a month ago. His concentration was broken however, when he heard screams coming from downstairs.

"Mother! Father!" He leapt from his bed and ran through his door, taking the stairs two at a time. Despite the fact that such physical exertion was not something he regularly indulged himself in, the adrenaline and fear rushing through his body propelled him. He knew exactly where Butler would be. In the wine cellar, putting away the Bourgueil his parents had recently purchased. Even if Butler had heard the screams, he wouldn't make it in time. Ever since Artemis had discovered the mysterious lenses, Butler had not been himself. His actions were slower, as if he had aged overnight. While he knew that his bodyguard would prefer it if he were running away from the possible hazard, he couldn't ignore his parents cries. He kept going, taking three steps at a time now.

He reached the dining hall entrance, pushing the doors open to see whatever catastrophe was unfolding.

"Mother, father, I…" Artemis paused, his shoulders sagged, and he placed a hand over his face to contain his frustration. "…You must be joking."

Some how or another, a tawny owl had gotten into the manor; and it was chasing Angeline Fowl around the large dining room, happily hooting as well as an owl can with a letter in its beak. Angeline Fowl, despite her name, was terrified of fowl. Anything that flew frightened her. It happened when Artemis senior had taken her duck hunting before they were married for a laugh. A flock of angry mallards did not take kindly to their gunfire and chased them for half a mile. She had never felt the same about poultry ever since. To make the situation worse, Artemis senior was running as well, stumbling slightly on his new legs, trying to calm his wife down and shoo away the bird.

The owl noticed Artemis, and made its way towards him, perching itself on Artemis's shoulder. Angeline shrieked in terror. "It's got my boy! Do something!" she said, pulling on her husbands arm.

Artemis sighed at his mother's strange behaviour. It was most out of character for the graceful Angeline. "No need to worry, mother." He looked at the letter curiously and pulled it from the owl's beak. Just as the owl became comfortable on its perch, it was frightened away by the dining room doors bursting from their frames as Butler thrust them open. Seeing that there was no immediate danger in the room though, he composed himself, straitening his tie and wiping his brow. The perturbed owl made its way out of an open window.

Artemis's gaze dropped to the old wooden doors. "We'll just get them replaced then, shall we?"

Not bothering with further chit chat, Artemis turned his attention to the letter, curious as to who would use an owl to deliver a message. "This is addressed to me." he said absently. He examined the seal curiously. It appeared to be a coat of arms with a lion, snake, raven, and badger surrounding a capital 'H'. The envelope read:

_Mr A. Fowl II_

_The Second Floor's Third Room to the Right_

_Fowl Manor_

_Dublin_

_Ireland_

"…What in the world?" Artemis senior said over his son's shoulder.

"Hmm," Artemis said lazily. "What an odd and stupid practical joke. An owl delivering a mysterious letter? How absurd." Artemis was about to toss the letter in the garbage bin when his father stopped him.

"Well, aren't you going to open it Arty?" His father winked at him.

Artemis looked at his father, still not used to the miraculous change he had gone through since he was freed from the Mafiya. Despite being the sensible genius he was, he couldn't help but feel a bit of childish excitement at the letter. He felt the wonder of new knowledge at his finger tips. He had felt this feeling before; but he couldn't remember where he had. Perhaps from a dream. As his fingers felt the grainy surface of the envelope, he felt a sensation overtake him, almost like magic. Artemis broke the seal and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The contents of the first letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Fowl_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Silence filled the room.

"…Wizardry?" His father mouthed silently.

"Owl? What do they mean by that?" His mother said anxiously.

Artemis senior started laughing. "I guess you were right Arty, it was a practical joke after all."

Artemis, however, did not entirely think so. A feeling of nostalgia swept over his being. Magic. Why did this seem familiar? A part of him knew there was no such thing, but another part pulled at him telling him otherwise. He glanced at his old friend and could see that Butler was feeling the same way, concern etched into his brow.

Artemis sat down at the dining room table, followed by his parents. He read the first letter over and over, still amazed at the possibilities. Assuming they were true. Once content with his examination, he pulled out the other letter and read it out loud.

"'Seeingas Mr. Fowl has missed his first three years of his wizardry education, he will need to catch up on his teachings before he may be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I shall send him a tutor and escort in order to help him catch up on the years he has missed. The escort will instruct him as to what items need purchasing for his learning and will direct him while he learns about the magical community. He will arrive to teach Mr. Fowl once he finishes reading this sentence-.'"

At that exact moment, there was a loud knock on the main door, making Angeline jump into Artemis senior's arms. They all slowly got up and walked into the hall where the large doors of Fowl Manor stood.

As Butler made his way to the door, Artemis felt sweat dampen his brow from the anticipation. He half expected to see an old, green, and crooked creature with a black pointed hat and broomstick standing before him, but what he saw shocked him even more. As Butler swung the door open, before them there stood not one person as the letter had said, but two men. One was tall, young, and handsome, and the other was an older balding man; both with flaming red hair and a mass of freckles covering their pale faces. No pointed hats, no broom sticks, and no green skin. The only thing that really made them stick out was their attire. It was enough to make Artemis wretch slightly. The young man had on a faded leather jacket and torn jeans, a fang earring dangling from his ear. The other man was wearing what looked like a very itchy sweater vest over a plaid shirt and orange corduroy pants to match. Artemis could not help but roll his eyes and think _Jeeves would not approve._

Butler motioned for the men to enter. Despite his cordiality, his menacing gaze and size would be enough to wilt the most formidable of foes. His size and demeanour however, seemed to bounce right off the visitors. The young man simply nodded at Butler, half playfully, half daringly, as the older man admired the hall's portraits and armour, completely unaware of the Fowl family's stares.

Artemis coughed into his hands subtly, awaiting an introduction. This grabbed their attention.

"Hello there! You must be young Arty!" said the one in the sweater vest.

Artemis silently ground his teeth. "Please, I prefer 'Artemis', but yes, I am he."

"Excellent, wonderful!" He said striding over and shaking Artemis's hand. Artemis stared at the handshake, as if expecting a rather unpleasant shock from a novelty buzzer. On base instinct, Butler abandoned the door and took a place by Artemis's side, just in case the so-called wizard decided to do anything funny. However the old man just kept on chattering away. "It's a real pleasure to be here- been looking forward to it for weeks. My name is Arthur. Arthur Weasley."

"I take it you are my tutor?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, my son is, Bill. That's him over there." Arthur said motioning to his son who waved back casually. "I don't mean to brag, but he's pretty smart. Not a genius like you mind, but seeing as the school year is still in progress, there were no teachers readily available. I bet you'll skim right through the material anyway. No, the reason I'm here is, well, it's for research, you see?"

Artemis arched an eyebrow, leaning back slightly as if to escape the barrage of words. "No, I'm afraid I don't see."

At this Arthur puffed out his chest slightly. "Well, you see, I work for the Ministry of Magic, under the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts-."

"Muggle?" Angeline said, wrapping an arm around her son's waist, a mother's way of protection.

"You people. I mean, non-magical people, that is. Some wizards find it funny to pull practical jokes on muggle items, and it's my job to un-hex them. You see, I find muggles fascinating. The way they've managed to accomplish so much without the use of magic. By means of 'ecklectricity', oh, I mean, 'electricity'. Ha ha. When Dumbledore appointed Bill here to tutor you, well, I thought it would be an invaluable opportunity to learn more about muggle 'technology'. Perhaps you could even give me some pointers yourself-."

"Alright dad, don't go pushing yourself on my pupil. This is probably happening too fast for them."

Artemis the first stepped forward between his family and the strangers. "You're certainly right. I don't know what kind of a joke this is; but enough's enough! Butler, please escort these men out."

"Now hold on," said Bill, raising his hands non-threateningly. "Give us a chance at least. If you make us leave now, your son will never be able to live up to his true potential."

"I don't think my son is interested in whatever game you're trying to pull, right Arty?" He said, turning to Artemis. Artemis, however, did not reply, opting to rest his chin on his hand; thinking. "Artemis, you can't seriously believe them?"

"…Not yet Father, but I think it would be fair to give them a chance to prove themselves, don't you?"

"Are you sure you want to take that chance?" Butler said softly, leaning over Artemis's shoulder. "I can guarantee you, whatever it is they'll drag you into, there will be trouble.

"I do. There is nothing worth gaining that can be attained easily."

"That's the spirit!" Arthur said, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's be off then." Said Bill turning towards the still-open door.

"To where?" Artemis asked following Bill.

"To pick up your school supplies. To do this we'll need to go to Diagon Alley, where wizards shop. That should be more than enough proof."

"And where is Diagon Alley?"

"London." Arthur said happily.

"London?" Artemis's father said, unsure. "Well, I suppose we could take the Lear jet."

"No need, we can get that faster via Knight Bus. Oh, and bring some money with you. You can exchange it at Gringots for wizarding money."

"I have my credit card."

Bill laughed heartily. "I'm afraid you won't be able to use that at Gringots. The goblins wouldn't be pleased with that."

Artemis senior laughed a little as well. He knew that bankers could very much be like goblins at times, because surely he couldn't actually mean goblins. Could he? "Well then, Butler, could you please go and get something tangible then?"

Butler nodded silently and left up the stairs.

"How much is he going to bring? School supplies can be expensive." Arthur asked.

"Oh, probably not that much. Around 8000 Euros."

Arthur jerked in surprise. "8-8000 Euros?? Bill? What would that be in galleons approximately?"

Bill paused for a moment, and then answered. "Around 1100 I think. Maybe a bit less."

Arthur pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed a bead of sweat from his receding hairline. "Merlin's beard. That's certainly- that'll definitely cover the supplies."

As they exited the manor, Bill stopped at the curb.

"Why are we stopping here?" Angeline asked.

"The Knight Bus will come wherever it's needed. No need to walk all the way down the lane." As Bill said this, he pulled out a long, thin piece of wood. "The first thing we'll be purchasing is this, a wand. With this you'll be able to perform incantations."

"Fascinating… may I see it?" Artemis asked. Bill politely handed it over just as Butler made his way outside. Artemis could tell by a short examination that object was masterfully made. It was hard to believe that someone would put so much effort into manufacturing a hoax. Though it wouldn't be the first time. "Thank you." He said, handing it back.

As the two guests walked closer to the curb, Butler leaned over Artemis's shoulder again. "I know that no matter what I say, you won't change your mind, but this could be dangerous. Why would they ask for us to bring hard cash?"

"So that we can exchange it for their currency. Really Butler, you should pay better attention." Artemis said half sarcastically. Butler just scowled.

"Did it ever occur to you that these 'wizards' are trying to lure you into a trap? They may be looking to take you and your family as hostages and take the money; which is why I only brought around 8000 Euros."

Artemis didn't talk for a moment. "I took that into consideration old friend, and while it's possible, I don't find it likely. Mister Weasley's reaction to even an insignificant amount such as 8000 was not the way a hostage taker, who would normally be used to six digit figures, would react. The sum seemed to almost make him nervous… at any rate, keep your guard up. You never know what may-."

At that moment, there was a large **bang **in front of them and an instant later a large, purple, three-decker bus was parked in front of the manor. On the side of the 'vehicle', if one could call it such, was the name 'Knight Bus' in silver letters. "Happen…"

The bus doors burst open and a pimply young wizard stepped out and brandished a piece of parchment, reading from it dully. "Welcome to the Knight Bus; emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning." He paused and looked around the group. "Well? Where'd you want to go?"

"To Diagon Alley please." Bill annunciated for the civil servant.

From seemingly nowhere, Stan pulled out a register and began to enter numbers into it, muttering to himself while looking, accounting for each person. "So six passengers… Dublin to Diagon Alley… that'll be… 126 Galleons and 11 Knuts."

Arthur breathed sharply as he pulled out his change purse. It was large and ratty, with patches sewn into certain parts. Once he had paid, they all boarded, some more cautiously than others, and one with great difficulty through the tiny door.

The inside was extraordinarily shabby, and had it been under any other circumstances, Artemis would have left the transport immediately; but his curiosity edged him through the isle to the cleanest chair he could find.

"Right, we have a few stops before hand, so just make yourselves comfortable. Take 'er away Ernie.

With that, the bus jerked into life with another loud **bang** and jutted forward, sending its passengers flying from their seats; at least those that were not used to the Knight Bus. As the bus rolled clumsily and speedily along the road, trees and shacks jumped out of the bus's way. Artemis tried to break down how this was even physically possible, but the constant noise and motion of the bus didn't allow him even a moments thought.

Even though the bus was moving incredibly fast, Artemis couldn't help but think, _this is going to be a very long bus ride._


End file.
